User talk:SheWhoKnows
You did exactly what I wanted you not to. I didn't want you telling people on Halo-Fanon about this site... -- ... just a forewarning: don't bring any of the past HF stuff over here. We don't want it. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] 'Taters... ''' 03:52, 29 May 2009 (UTC) = Awaiting... = I have been gone all weekend. The sunburn got bad. I got your message and I’m on IRC as you read this. I will be there until you come on, all night if I have to. I’m there for you. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters...]]23:22, 1 June 2009 (UTC) It's about midnight here in Ohio and my father is forcing me off the computer to go to bed. I have exams tommorrow. I'm... so sorry. I waited all day I swear, but you didn't come so I had to leave. I will be on tommorrow. Please meet me there. [[User:Meat and Taters|Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters...]] 03:14, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry... I was defending a friend. Anyways, what exactly happened??? I only heard the outline of one side. What's the other? Yeah Yeah, I can do that. I've done it! I+R-%E(V)=5(E)V-2 -- Sorry, internet died :( -- Let's meet at the Emerald Grove again tomorrow. -- 1st warning Following you comments here, I am giving you a Warning. Whatever you two have going on, don't involve anyone else please. Next time is is a Day ban. Sorry to have to be the one to do this. Well, 'sides that, Cheers! Thanks Thanks for helping. Honestly Jesse already got with me and we were going to collaborate on it I just forgot to update the sitenotice. But actually, that would be kinda' cool if you helped. Just the three of us working on a story, would you be okay with that? Apologies Sorry I wasn't there Evelyn. Long day yesterday, I just got really tired so I took a nap on the couch and I was asleep a little longer than I thought I would be. I'm on now though. Are you on? I'm trying to get my brother off the computer, I'll be on in just a few minutes. :* Hey Eve, you on? I think there's a problem with the IRC you use, you use http://irc.wikia.com right? Is it working for you? Because it isn't working for me. Get back to me. :D *Licks Eve* Ohai. :D Joshua(Talk) 10:12, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Heh, looks like the IRC thing is over. It's running normally now. I'm on now so I guess I'll see you soon. Hey, sorry about leaving suddenly yesterday, Dad killed the web -_- Ugh, anyway... irc.wikia.com is having those problems again... hm... you should get a more reliable IRC client. Try x-chat or chatzilla. They'll seem strange at first, but just give them a chance, they're pretty good. Since you probably don't want to get Firefox, I recommend X-Chat. I think you can get a link to the download on Halo Legends:IRC. Seeya' Evelyn, please come back to IRC... I really need you right now. Please, I beg you :'( Why'd you leave again? You're acting strange... sorry im on irc, jessica's gone I just read your Halo: Boredom! Great story! I heard from M&T that you're really talented, and that you two are making The Beacon 2... Got any sneek peeks.... Pwease? --Lauren Spartan177 22:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) That'd be great, how do you do that? --Lauren Spartan177 00:31, 15 August 2009 (UTC) GBYE! Joshua(Talk) 19:05, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I just finished Boredom! It was great, and I think it'd make a great horror story. Hm... not on IRC again, yet you're on... Anyway, your M90 CAWS Arctic Variant is complete. Here it is... There it is, have fun with it. Srry, I never meant anything by it, and I know, you're right. Thanks, nice to leave before I get a chance to explain... You weren't rude, you were right, I'm glad you said somethin, I know I can get pretty annoying. I don't mean to be, thanks, anyway, I just finished Halo:SPARTAN 177, I wish I could write like you and M&T, any way, you talked about the signature thing that you can make, I think I know what I'd like it to be. (Remember the Alamo!) Again, thank you for telling me about bugging other, I really don't want to break any of the rules, thank you --Lauren Spartan177 01:10, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, and do you know how I can take off the thing that say I'm not finished? --Lauren Spartan177 01:11, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much, I love it. Ha-ha, right, thats funny, thanks, but are you kidding? You're great at it, I mean, I'm new to writing Sci-fi, I've only ever written fantasy. And I haven't even published my first book. Please & Thank you! Hey, have you heard from M&T lately? I am so sorry! I didn't mean to edit your home page, I though it was your talk page- please forgive me--- Please get back on IRC... please.... ? :' Come on... it's important that you come back. I'm having a hard time and you're one of the only people that really understand me. Please love, if you care about me at all, just come back, please... What? Wat? What's wrong with them? Thel 'Scythor The weilder of blades, the new age of Sangheilian warriors... Hey! It's Vetctav! Oh and why is your page all weird n stuff? thanks hey, thanks for signing! Are you kidding? You're great at it... when I finish the articles in though right now, I think I might have a whack at it! :) Thanks, but I think that The Anomaly turned out batter, and FYI, your stories are exciting and horrorific, ... THEY'RE great! Am I? SPARTAN Rogues don't lie! :) You should know that! I love it! Sounds detailed, and well thought out, you know, if you need to use any SPARTANs, you're welcome to my SPARTAN Rogues, if you decide to use any, just let me know, so I can make sure it won't collide with my plans for later articles :) Does M&T not like me anymore, cause he never responds, I think he's ignoring me, but I don't know why or what I did.... Or he's just busy, I don't know. Do you know what's up? Snap You're running for guardian? I decided to stay because the reason I had for leaving no longer has any effect on me... I am using a new username because I am leaving my past with Snapatchu. --Desert King 03:58, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Boredom If your bored, read mah story! And I dunno about the Emo-ness NO U! Hai. =P Catzz! I still can't believe you called your cat Kit-Kat! My aunt and I have been trying for ages to get a cat but havent had any luck...yesterday morning i saw our neighbour's lovely cat carrying a bundle of fluff, turns out she's had 5 kittens! They're 4 weeks old...I'll let you know if we adopt some! DUDE WTF? I leave for a few days and everything's all weird! what happened?--DREADHEAD613 21:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) hello hun ;) hello hun ;) it's Star-D contact me please at ##paigey ;) Swarmy things Sure, got tons of stuff not done. On my user page is a (rather extensive) list of all my pages + redlinks. There's everything there, from individual ships, ship classes, characters, companies, weapons etc. Feel free to do anything you want. If you let me know what you pick I could give you a bit of background information on who/what it is. Oh, and thanks for taking an interest =D help Eve, something terrible has just happened, and I don't know what to do. let me know when you get on the IRC. thank you IT IS FINISHED!!! Oh my god Evelyn, the gun I made for you is uploaded and it's perfect now!! You'll love it so much. Here's a link love: http://halolegends.wikia.com/wiki/File:B-335T_Assault_Rifle.png Enjoy your present, I worked 4 long days on it and I made it awesome and perfect just for my sweet Evelyn. So have fun with it and do whatever you please with it, because it's all yours, just like my heart. I love you. :** RE:RE: WASSUP!!!!!!!!! Heya Hai Eve, For Chap 3 of Mind Our Dust, I need your permission for something, I can either E-mail you what it is to be, or discuss it on the IRC, Up to you. :) Regards, MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 17:15, November 19, 2009 (UTC) SoaD Hallo! I was looking at your Page and saw you were a fan of SoaD! And i was wondering if you could help me with a little problem i was having. Can you tell which song this lyric came from? "LIAR! KILLER! DEMON!" ;D --Aaron Titan 1 15:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Yo, Hey :) I've been missin' you, let me know when you get on the IRC next, see you later :) Eve? Hey, where have you been? Are you here, Stephen said you're taking a break... you've been gone a long time... Guess Who's Back?... Hey Eve guess what? I'm back... From where you ask? Nowhere... I just wanted to tell you that you '''need' to get on the IRC soon, It's REALLY REALLY boring without you ;D --Tyrone I'm laughing on the surfac, but I'm really crying on the inside 08:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of back... I have returned... But not here. Not unless I am in a Halo mood... Anyways, you like Star Wars? Yeah, I remember know. You do. Anyways, Eve, come to www.starwarscrossover.wikia.com . Me and some others made it. It dosen't all have to be Crossovers. So PLEASE! THE WORLD IS BORING WITHOUT YOU, OR DAN! OR STEPHEN, OR LIAM, OR ANYONE! PLEAAASSEE! Thanks for your time Evelyn. Rawr Rawr. Welcome back, pop on ##Joshie, next time you're on IRC. MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 09:45, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Use them For what? Pop on ##Joshie, when you'z on. Exciting stuffz. Rawr and such, MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 16:18, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Few things. :##Joshie, bitte. MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 20:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Never mind. MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 20:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Vote Please! CONGRATS!!!!!! Hello Hey there Eve. I dont know if you go on HF anymore. But I would like to invite you to partake in a small project titled, [The Saulosian Campaign If you decline I understand. For further information, or you accept, message me. Thanks. Bye. xD Hey! Eve. I left you a message on Halo Fanon. Could you reply back? Its okay if you choose not to join. Im just too lazy to bring the invite here. :P Ciao. It is okay. ^_^ Second warning, the "without added douchebaggery" was uncalled for. Personal issues should not be involved with your duties. You've proven yourself time and time again to be irresponsible with the privledges I have given to you here, as I see I have been unjustly banned on the channel by you. Thus, your privledges will be removed. If you show good behavior, you will get your privledges back. And for future reference, personal issues are NOT to interfere with what you do as an operator and a sysop. ---- Eh, just give me the pics you want, and the quote fro the title page, and I'll make one. Herro MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 21:12, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Eh, A'ight, I really don't care about IRC anymore, but I'm ban for some reason, I wasn't given a warning of anykind, nor told what I did, so, if you need me, contact me through my talk page until the ban is lifted. Don't bather with it, I don't know who did it, and quite frankly I don't care, thanks. Baby freenode just randomly k-lined you. For no reason whatsoever. This is bullshit but you need to email freenode about the problem. Tell them what happened and see if it can be fixed. New Liberty Republic Yes, a major faction such as the NLR would not exist without some kind of peace accord with the Allegiance, not to mention the other major races of the galaxy. Moreover, with a massive and potentially cataclysmic event such as the advent of the Swarm War, anything other than standing and fighting shoulder to shoulder would result in certain destruction, as opposed to the probable destruction of working together. Therefore, you have full permission to write the NLR into all events of the Swarm War, save for the first few battles. Have fun :) Hm... Curious, don't you think? Sounds good. hey it is snap on psp so freaking strange... *umm what ? re: I has been everywhere/I got a new desktop and have been gaming Mass Effect 2 a little too much. Anyways, just send me what you need fixed, and I'll fix + categorizing some pics I come across. -- 04:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) It's Snap, finally figured out how to use this psp online correctly. I should be home soon. See you then :) Hey babe sorry it took so long to msg u but work is killing me today. can't wait to see you again. love you. bye... Grow up If you are honestly going to be that juvenile, do NOT talk to me. This is fucking important, grow up, and stop being so selfish. MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 17:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Ello Elle 18:02] Jessssssssse was kicked from #halo-legends by Evelyn- assfucked 18:02 #halo-legends http://halolegends.wikia.com/wiki/Halo_Legends_Wiki 18:03 Jessssssssse was kicked from #halo-legends by Evelyn- Jessssssssse Well aren't you mature! You certainly know exactly how to handle a situation like a person joining a chatroom and not saying anything. S-118: why's he banned from the channel? 6:06pm S-118: * Sparty_McFlylooks at his past sentence 6:06pm S-118: "Get the fuck out and don't come back or I will SHIT" 6:06pm S-118: trolling, civil war, etcetera Eh, what civil war or trolling? Please get back to me on this issue, and try not to unjustly ban me in the process. Yours truly, What exactly did I do with Stephen? I'm honestly confused...-- Ahem Civility warning. Please, keep it civil. With regards. Have fun with that. So I can't have opinions, and get punished for following the rules? My, how very logical. Love the concept. If I knew exactly what you were talking about I wouldn't be asking. Just tell me and let's be done with it.-- Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) WHY!? Why did you come here? Sorry, but WHY!? :( --Cortez 22:52, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Wunderwaffle's fanfiction Have you already created a character yet?